Do you love me?
by Sage of Earth
Summary: After Tigress fails to notice Po's new clothing, they get into an argument.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda, and at the same time I don't have any copywriter's rights, patents, trademarks nor do I make any money through any connections to Kung Fu Panda.**

**Ch.1**

It was a bright sunny day in the Valley of Peace as Po walks into the gym wearing silky white pants, and a traditional short sleeves Kung-Fu Shirt that had the a golden dragon embroider on the left leg and on the shirt back. Po had spent the day helping his father with the noodle shop, and it was during that time a small clothing store that stood next to Mr. Ping Noodle Shop was about to be robbed by bandits. When Po had managed to stop the bandits, by using his skills as a martial artist, and turn them over to authority. After this was done the store owner insisted on rewarding Po, and after much protest he caved, and agree for the store owner to give him some free clothes. When he got back to the palace he immediately went into his room and put on his new clothes, and then decided to head to find Tigress to show off what he got. After some was able to find in the gym where she has all her attention and focus in her training. As she proceeds to punch and kick an inflatable dummy, Po immediately stare at the tiger and smiles as he walk right up to her.

_"Hi Tigress."_ Po said with a large smile on his face.

Tigress continues to concentrate on training, and made little acknowledgement that she even heard Po and didn't even glance at him. While Po was ogling at the tigers body as she continue to train.

_"Hi Po."_ responded Tigress.

It was then when the panda stopped eyeballing her, and says: _"Do you notice anything new about me today?"_

Tigress, who is too wrapped in her training, didn't even pay any attention to Po question had immediately responded:_ "No"_. Since she assumed that he was going to ask her to eat dinner or spar with him.

After hearing her response Po's face drops and noticed that Tigress wasn't even paying attention to him. _"You're not even looking me"_ he said with frustration in his voice. The tiger continues to ignore him as she punches the inflatable dummy. He becomes so annoyed that he grabs the dummy and throws it to the opposite side of the gym. At which point Tigress then becomes upset, and then glares at Po.

_"Po, what do you think you were doing? I am trying to train, can we do this another ti-"_ Tigress then gets interrupted by Po. _"No, we can't do this another time Tigress; we never get to spend time together outside of our duties and responsibilities as Kung-Fu Warriors."_

_**Although I enjoy writing, I often do not publish my work whether it is an original story or a fan fiction story. I admit that I am a bit nervous about publishing this one. It would mean a lot if you review the story and tell me what you think of it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews, and I really appreciate all the support. I apologize that the chapters are short, but I had previously written this story into three chapters, and I didn't anticipate being as short as it was. Without further adu, here is the second chapter, and I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Wait I missing something? (Thinks for a second) The disclaimer. Okay ****I do not own Kung Fu Panda, and at the same time I don't have any copywriter's rights, patents, trademarks nor do I make any money through any connections to Kung Fu Panda.**  


**Ch. 2**

Tigress sighs as she looks into Po's eyes and says: _"We do spend time together Po. Just last week we had lunch together in your father's restaurant."_

This information did little to better Po's mood: _"Tigress we didn't have lunch together last weeks since you decided to invite the other to come on our date."_ Po said in order to reminding of that tiny detail of that day.

Tigress nods as she began to acknowledge that Po was right. They didn't have lunch alone together last week since the other members of the Furious Five had caught them sneaking out to. At first the other was suspicious about why the two were leaving while they were supposed to be training. Only for the tiger to make up some excuse that Po's dad was offering a two for one special on his soup, which she knew was to be true. Po invited her to eat lunch with him, but didn't invite them since the two of them assumed they were extremely busy with training. The other had bought the excuse, and agreed to have lunch with them.

She then tried to think of a time when both she and the Dragon Warrior did spend some quality time together, when it finally came to her. _"Two days ago we spent the entire night together."_ She said with confidence. Once again Po reminds her of a small detail she is forgetting:_ "Yeah, on a stake out."_ Tigress flinches as she is forced to acknowledge that the Dragon Warrior was right. They were on a stake out trying to spy on a home that was suspected to be the lair of Tong Fo, but all she could remember was spending time with the Panda. As they continue to talk and learn tiny details about each other lives, and personal interest, which did help pass the time before Tong Fo arrive at the home. This forced the two to fight and defeat the criminal.

Tigress noticed that Po was beginning to become extremely upset, as she desperately tried to remember any moment that she or the panda spend outside their duties to China, Valley of Peace, or the Jade Palace. _"Okay"_ she said _"Well two weeks ago we did,"_ Po looks and listens to the tiger very carefully as cross his hand, and uses his foot to tap on the floor. _"No wait I had to skip that in order to meditate, but we did…oh no I had to cancel because Shifu ordered me to go on a mission."_ As Tigress continues to speak, Po became more and more angry._ "We did go to … No I actually forgot about our d…"_ He then interrupts Tigress since he couldn't take it anymore:_ "You see, you can even name one time that we spent alone together since we started dating!"_ Tigress tried to calm him down_ "Po, please just listen…"_

_"Listen! I have been listening to you Tigress and it very clear that you care more about Kung Fu than me"_ Po said as he looks at Tigress with tears in his eyes. He immediately turns away from the Tigress and he runs out of the gym in tears. _"Cub! Come Back!"_ she cries as she watches him leave.

**I hope you enjoy reading the story and before i forget, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda, and at the same time I don't have any copywriter's rights, patents, trademarks nor do I make any money through any connections to Kung Fu Panda.**

**Ch.3**

Po runs away from the gym as fast as he could which eventually led him towards the sacred peach tree. He falls to the ground, as he continues to cry his body begins to shake and shiver uncontrollably. _"She doesn't care about me."_Po whispers softly.

_"Please don't say that Cub,"_ Tigress says while standing behind him. Po was surprised that she had broken her training, let alone followed him here. Po turned toward Tigress with his blotchy eyes, and tears stained fur. He replied _"Well it's the truth."_

Seeing the panda in this state broke Tigress's heart, she hated seeing him pain and what worse is that she caused it. _"You know that is not true."_ said Tigress as she goes up to her love and tries to wipe the tears from his eyes. Only from him to turn away from her, which resulted in her ears and shoulders to lower in defeat, _"Cub you know I love you."_

"Yeah right, if that were true you sure have a funny way of showing it." Po scoff as he get up from the ground; hearing Po call her a liar caused her to become angry. She then walk in front of Po, and forces him to look at her by pushing him toward the ground. Tigress yells _"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? I CAN'T CHANGE WHO I AM!"  
_  
Tigress gets up and turns away from Po which results in Po yelling back _"I DON'T WANT YOU TO CHANGE, GOD DAMMIT!"_ Po then glares into Tigress in eyes "_I JUST WANT TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU, OUTSIDE OF KUNG FU!"  
_  
Tigress the turns around screams _"WE HAVE TO CONTINUE TO BE PROFESSIONAL SO THE OTHER DON'T FIND OUT. YOU KNOW HOW SHIFU FEEL ABOUT ME DATING." _Po then takes a step forward he growls in frustration _"I KNOW THAT. YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT."_ Tigress the walks closer to Po looks directly into his eyes _"DO YOU NOW? BECAUSE THE WAY YOU'RE ACTING IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DON'T!"  
_  
It was at this point where Po had enough all of his frustration and anger by punching the scared peach tree which causes all the peaches to fall down. While at the same time he screams_, "WELL EXCUSE ME IF I MISS MY GIRLFRIEND, WHO HAS BARELY TAKEN A GLANCE AT ME SINCE WE STARTED DATING!"  
_  
This remark took Tigress by surprised, as she desperately tries to think of a comeback, but to no avail. It was then she realized that the panda was right. She had been so desperate into trying to conceal their relationship and continue her responsibilities as a master of Kung Fu that she had been neglecting her duties as a friend. She looks down in shame and says quietly _"You are right."  
_  
Po still angry had barely registered to what Tigress had said, so it is no surprised that he growled _"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO ST..." _Po stops mid-sentence and looks at Tigress in shock, _"What did you say?"  
_  
Tigress sighs as she turns away from the panda since she didn't want him to see her cry, "_You are right. I been so caught up in training, mission, and trying to hide our relationship from the others that I forgot about you. I am not just talking as a girlfriend, but as a friend as well."_ Tigress tries to wipe the tears from her eyes as Po anger melts away, and his face begins to soften. He immediately looks at Tigress adoringly, as Tigress voice begins to crack_." This isn't easy for me, because the fact is you are my first and most likely only boyfriend I will ever have. You mean the world to me Po, and without you I wouldn't know what to do."  
_  
Po walks slowly from behind Tigress as he whispers _"Kitten."_ Meanwhile Tigress is desperately trying to compose herself, _"I know you have every reason to be upset, but I swear we will…"_ Before Tigress can complete her sentence Po forces Tigress to turn her around and pull her toward them as he kisses her lips with passion and velocity that it took her by surprise. It takes her a few second to realize what was going on as she wraps her around Po's waist, while Po puts his arms around her neck. They stays like this for a few minutes before releasing for air, they look each other in the eyes while holding a silent conversation. It was then when Tigress began to feel the fabric from Po's shirt. She looks down to see that his cloths were different from the outfit that she normally sees him wear. She then asked _"Po where did you get the new cloths?"_ The panda laughs as he once again begins to kiss her again.

**Okay as I said in the previous chapter, this will be the last chapter for this story. Is it short? Yes. Should this have been a one shot? Maybe. **

**Regardless of this I hope you did have as much fun in reading it, as I did in writing. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and read it. I would especially like to thank 11Po-Tigress-Love11 for checking my grammar. Seriously man I do appreciate it.**

**Hopefully I will write more stories in the future, and please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and the story in general. **


End file.
